custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Flame's Journey
]] The Flame's Journey is the first story serial of The Elemental Journeys Series. It Follows The Element Lord of Fire. Prologue The Element Lord of Fire woke up for the first time since Spherus Magna had reunited. He and his brothers had been surprised, if not glad, with the change. It seemed as though it had been forever since he became an element lord. He remembered that day well... Chapter 1 Raganmand was excited, if not apprehensive, about the upcoming match against Vastus. The fights were for no reason, of course, except maybe entertainment. Vastus was a strong warrior, however, his secret weapon, paralyzing poison, could be burned by Raganmand's secret weapon, a sword that lit on fire. This was not illegal, so Vastus had a very high chance of losing. Provided that Raganmand was quick enough not to be touched by Vastus's staff. Hours passed quickly, and finally, the match was there. Vastus stepped into the ring, and Raganmand suddenly felt much less confident. Still, there was his secret weapon... Then the match began, and suddenly every little detail stood out to him. That included him failing to block Vastus's blade. At the last second, he managed to burn the poison, but it was too late. The poison was spreading. He fell over, and by sheer luck his sword handle cut into his wrist, which would cut off blood giving him a few more minutes. Vastus loomed over him, shouting "Fool! I cannot be beaten!". "Is that so ?" Raganmand asked. "Then why are you about to lose?" Vastus looked surprised. "What can you possibly do to stop-" Vastus screamed. Raganmand had used his secret weapon. The metal in his wrist had allowed him to flick it, and that had shot some lava out of his blade. He hadn't thought that it would work, though. He had won. Then, he saw Vastus. His legs had been badly scorched, so he was incapacitated, but he would live. Then Raganmand realized, with dread, that the lava that had fallen back onto him had gotten trough his armor, and would now be in his bloodstream. The paralyzing poison ignited, and Raganmand's body lit on fire. The last thing he remembered was a Great Being standing over him saying, "I suppose that this will give us a worthy test subject. If it doesn't work, after all, well, he would have been dead anyway." Then everything went black. Chapter 2 Raganmand woke up in a dark laboratory. The only difference he felt was that he felt more connected to the village of Vulcanus. A warrior from Iconox lay to his left , strapped to a table. To his right, a Creature made out of vines, leaves, and plants lay to his right. He then saw that the chamber was lined with tens, maybe even hundreds of tables. He realized that his bonds had melted. He looked down, and the sight that he saw was shocking. He was burning, yet he'' felt no pain''. This startling revelation was accompanied the voice of the Great Being who had rescued him. As if reading his mind, the Great Being said "You feel no pain because you'' are'' fire. I am Angonce, and you are the first subject of the Element Lord experiment who has woken up." "Very funny, Kyry," Raganmand said "but you and Crotesius have gone too far this time." "This is not a joke." Angonce replied "Just a very disorienting experiment." "We have taken one from each tribe, and then took more in order to make the other elements that you see here, such as shadow, sonics, and divinity. You however, are the first to awaken. Your name is now The Element Lord of Fire." Raganmand didn't know how he did it, but he hurled a jet of flame at Angonce. To his surprise, the Great Being made a wall of ice that easily blocked his attack. The tip of the shield cacked off, and hit the Iconox glatorian. The change was instant. When the ice hit his chest, frost began spreading, and soon, the glatorian was made out of ice. "Now you see this experiment's nature." Said Angonce. "Six of you will be village leaders, and the rest will choose separate paths. You will be able to gift three beings with new powers, and curse three who deserve it.. You must go now, and keep the origin of your new found power a secret." Then Angonce handed him a flaming battle axe and a shield made out of molten rock. The next thing he knew, Raganmand was in Vulcanus. Agori and Glatorian rushed up to him, and then a question was asked that, given the circumstances, and Angonce's final warning, was impossible. "What are your wishes, Oh Great Element Lord of Fire, Ruler of this domain? Chapter 3 "What is your name?" The Raganmand asked. He realized then that he needed not sleep or food or drink. "Ackar, master." The Agori said."I want a pit of lava in my house-er-fortress!" Raganmand proclaimed. He then touched Ackar on the forehead and said "Wherever you go, the flames will go with you." Suddenly, red light and flames consumed Ackar until there was nothing but ashes. A flash of doubt went through Raganmand's mind. Was he this powerful? Suddenly, a glatorian materialized out of Ackar's remains. "I am Ackar" he said. "And the Fire Lord...is our savior!" Suddenly, two agori rushed up, shoving a criminal named Vezor, often ridiculed for being named 'The Third' in handcuffs. "We caught him. what now?" Was all that the agori named Crotesius said. The other, Raanu, remained pale and silent. The Raganmand spread cursed fire over Vezor's body. When it died down, he screamed, and then the change began. Energy horns grew out of his helmet, flesh bulged, his thornax launcher turned into a metal insect, suddenly, he was like a glatorian, but huge, with gleaming armor as black as night and a 50 ton glowing mace. He said, "I...am...The Black Phantom!" He smashed Raganmand into a wall with an energy beam, but then Raganmand absorbed every speck of heat in the village and blasted the phantom, With a burst of light, suddenly, Phantom disappeared. "Well, that was strange...but he deserved it." Said Raanu. That was strange, that he had said that though... Raanu was wise, and anything but heartless. "No matter. We do, however, need a new glatorian." Said Raganmand Then, with a sweep of his hand, he ordered that all of the prisoners be brought to him immediately. An Iconox agori, four members of the sand tribe, a skrall, and five Vulcanus agori. He blasted them with fire, and out of the ashes rose a glatorian in red armor, who carried a thornax launcher and two claws. A malicious glint in his eye hinted that he was on the brink of insanity, berhaps beyond it. "I am Malum, and I am your general!" He said in a horrible voice. "Well," thought Raganmand,"nobody's perfect." "I challenge you for ownership of this clan!" Malum shouted. Raganmand gave one look at him, and then shot at him fire so hot that it burned blue. Malum parried the blast easily, so Raganmand cursed him to be in constant agony until he won a battle, touching his forehead and watching black light spread from his fingertips. Malum screamed in agony. There was one curse left, and Raganmand suspected that it was the most powerful. "Well then" he thought to himself "I had better save it for a war" He went to his newly constructed fortress, and sank down into his lava pool, letting himself become the lava...wait...he didn't know that he could become fire! This could prove to be useful... Chapter 4 To be continued... SO NO EDITS! Category:Element Lords